desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Connect! Connect!
"Connect! Connect!" is the 99th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan & Edie Edie invites the Wisteria Lane women over to tell them she's split up with Dave, but Susan hijacks the gettogether with news she's moving away from Wisteria Lane. Later, when Susan follows Edie into a basement, they end up locked inside. The two discuss their history with men: Edie thinks Susan's desperate to be with someone, and they realize Susan has been with someone for approximately all of her life. Edie opens up as to why she's a slut. When they get free of the basement, Edie invites Dave to move back home, while Susan apparently ends her relationship with Jackson. Lynette An old man shows up at the Scavos' house to inform Lynette that Porter's living at the retirement home with Lynette's mom Stella. When Lynette heads over to the retirement home, Stella's already sent Porter elsewhere; she's not happy that Lynette dumped her in the retirement home several years before. Lynette tricks Stella and Porter into believing she was in a car accident. When they arrive at the hospital, she gets Porter and convinces him to come home. Later, Lynette shows up at the retirement home and tells her mother the charges against Porter were dropped due to lack of evidence. The mother and daughter make up, as Lynette promises to visit more often and Stella promises not to throw things at Lynette when she visits. Bree Alex reacts badly when Bree emasculates Orson in front of him. He doesn't want Bree to talk to her husband like that in front of him, as his mother did that to his own dad. Later, rather than emasculating Orson, Bree is rude to Alex about what he said, and reminds Alex that she bought him and Andrew a house. Alex wants to give the house back if she's going to keep bringing that up. Andrew doesn't want to be in the middle, but does remind his mother that Alex is not her son, husband, or employee, and doesn't have to listen to her. Bree and Alex make up, and Alex agrees to live in the house, as Bree also gives Alex permission to criticize her, as she knows she's become ruder since her business took off. Gabrielle Carlos leaves for work, to the dismay of his daughters. Later, as Gabrielle tries to get Juanita to take a bath, she tries (and fails) to drag Juanita up the stairs. Juanita and Celia both continue to disobey their mother, and make it clear that they love their dad more than Gabrielle When the new gardener sees her crying on the porch, she enlists his help, and he yells at them like a mean drill sergeant to get them to do as told. When Carlos comes home and learns about this, he doesn't like this at al, but does tell the girls they have to obey their mother. Katherine Dave moves in with Mike. Katherine tells Mike she's thinking of moving to Baltimore to be with Dylan and her grandchild, and Mike doesn't appear to object. Later, in talking to Dave, Mike admits he wasn't able to tell Katherine he doesn't want her to leave, and he thinks he's in love with Katherine. Finally, Mike leaves flowers with Katherine with a brief note telling her not to go. Will Dave go after Katherine? Category:Episodes Category:Season 5